The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and deals more particularly with mobile communication devices specifically mobile telephones and similar communication devices of the type having keyboard functionality.
Portable electronic devices particularly mobile telephones and similar communication devices have rapidly expanded in use and function as users have demanded increasing functionality. It is common to see mobile telephones that provide Global Computer Network access, messaging, personal information management, personal digital assistant functionality, music, facsimile, gaming, in addition to telephone communication. More complex keyboards have been provided to be compatible with the more complex applications that are found in such devices. One such full function keyboard arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,932, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention in which a foldable keyboard is provided wherein a panel has an inner and outer surface and rotates between two positions. The outer surface carries a communication keyboard and the inner surfaces carries a portion of the number of keys of the full function keyboard which keys are exposed for access and usage when the panel is rotated into an open position. The panel is in an overlapping position with a further fixed panel that carries the remaining portion of the number of keys of the keyboard on the fixed panel are exposed for access and usage when the rotated panel is in the open position. Although such devices are capable of providing more complex applications the display screen size remains fixed for both standard communication functionality and the advanced more complex functionalities.
It would be desirable to provide a larger display screen size and a full function keyboard for such communication devices while maintaining the compact size required in the mobile communication device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive means of providing a full function keyboard and a larger display screen size to accommodate the more complex applications of a mobile communication device when operated in the non-communication functionality mode.